Shattered Past
by Imidgery
Summary: When you have nothing to look back on, you have no choice but to look forward. That is...until your past rears it's ugly head. This is a fanfic of my own character Kendall and Cyborg. Rated T for language and suggestive material. (fluff more than anything :P)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Kendall's POV:

_Shit…Shit….SHIT! _I thought to myself as I soared over some random city skyline. I was being chased…by what or why I had no freaking idea, but I couldn't shake it no matter how hard I tried. I took a sharp turn and looked behind me to see where the object went, it was gone. I heaved a sigh of relief before turning back around. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the object that had been chasing me was suddenly right in front of me. My arms instinctively shot up to block my face before my skin became metal and I smashed through it. I stopped mid-flight and stared at my hand as it went back from metal to my normal skin. _Whoa…what the hell was that? _ I gently floated back down to the ground right into a park, trying to avoid the odd stares I received as I landed. I noticed people whispering before pulling the hood on my jacket up over my face and walked onto the sidewalk and out of the park.

I strolled into the thrift store and began searching through the racks of clothes. I managed to find a not so oversized hoodie and a pair of jeans. That seemed to be the best I could get for the ten bucks in my pocket. I paid and proceeded to find the nearest bathroom to change.

I emerged out of the bathroom and tossed the clothes I had been in into the nearest dumpster. I sighed heavily as I raked my hand through my hair. "Why can't I remember anything?" I mumbled. I decided to sit down on the curb and try to gather my thoughts. _Okay…so I don't know my name, or anything before that thing started chasing me for that matter._ I let out a grunt of frustration before leaning back onto my hands trying to think. _Hmmm…let's see. I can fly…_ I lifted up my hand and shifted it to metal after concentrating a moment. _–and I can turn into metal. Off to a great start. _I rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm. Come to think of it, I didn't even know where I was. Just as I was trying to figure out where I was a newspaper caught wind and slapped me in the face rather comically. I flailed for a moment then ripped the newspaper from my face to look at it. The title read _"Jump City News."_

I set the paper aside then leaned back onto my hands and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds crawl across the blue background. There was a slight shine in the distance and I squinted up to try and see it better. Just as I did I noticed it was another one of those freaky machines that chased me earlier, and it was coming right at me –and fast-. "Oh sh-" _*BOOM*_

**_*okay so here it is! The prologue to my Teen Titans fanfic. It's a bit short I know but I didn't want to drag it out since it's just a prologue. Critique is always welcome (:*_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

CHAPTER 1

"Come on BB! Give me the stinkin' controller!" Cyborg shouted before wrestling Beast Boy on the couch for the game controller.

Beast Boy pushed on Cyborg's face, holding it just out of reach. "No way man! You cheated! I'm playing by myself!"

Raven, sitting on the edge of the couch reading her book rolled her eyes. "Could you two please act like you have brains for once? I'm trying to concentrate here." The ice in her tone caused both Beast Boy and cyborg to freeze in their tracks. "S-sorry Raven! Here Cyborg." He stuttered before tossing the controller to Cyborg.

Cyborg caught the controller and smirked as the game started again. "That's more like it! Now lemme just kick your butt –again- fair and square!" He cheered as he quickly cut Beast Boy's car off in the game.

"Good day my friends!" Starfire chimed as she floated into the living room. "Is it not a glorious day?" She asked happily as she sat next to Raven on the couch. After no answer from Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy both waved at her and returned to their game. Starfire sat and watched for a moment until she saw Robin walking into the room. "Greetings Robin!"

Robin noticed her coming over and smiled. "Hey Starfire." He said. Starfire smiled. "What shall we all do today? It seems to be of 'the quiet' right now." Starfire asked. Robin was about to answer when the alarm went off. "Titans, trouble!" He said as they all jumped from the living room and ran out of the front door.

The Titans piled up into Cyborg's car and took off into the city. "The signal is coming from Locke Avenue" Robin said, looking at his communicator and snapping it shut. "WHOA! What the heck is that?!" Beast Boy shouted as he pointed at a shining metal object zooming towards the car. Before Cyborg could react the object slammed into the vehicle, sending it whirling into a light pole and screeching to a halt.

Raven blasted off the door and they all climbed out. "Awe man! That's the third time in two months!" Cyborg shouted in a huff after seeing what was left of his baby.

"Nghh…uuhhh…" Someone mumbled, lying on the demolished car. The Titans turned to see a girl on the hood, passed out. They moved closer to see who it was. She had long, white hair and tan skin. She seemed to be just a normal girl who was caught in the cross fire. Robin went to try and wake her but then they all heard the sound of something flying towards them. The moment the object was within sight, the girl's eyes shot open and they heard a clink and turned to see the girl standing up on the hood. Only she was different. She was…was that…METAL?

The girl only took a moment to prepare herself before launching off the car and slamming into what they now saw was a sleek silver machine with four tentacle-like appendages.

The Titans watched as the metal girl grabbed the tentacles, flew up and swung the machine over her head before slamming it into the pavement. She landed back onto the ground with a thud, leaving potholes where she stood. She slowly turned to look at the Titans, ready to fight them as well, thinking they were a threat.

The Titans stood at the ready, waiting for her to charge. Instead, she scowled before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slowly faded back from metal to skin, passing out in the road.

They all went over to see if she was alright. Cyborg knelt down and checked her pulse. "She's alive. What should we do with her?" He asked as he looked at the bruises forming on her skin.

"We must take her back to the Tower to ensure she is in the top of tip shape!" Starfire urged. "It's 'tip top shape' Starfire, and I agree. We should to put her in the infirmary and run some tests; I want to know who this girl is and what that thing was." Robin said before turning to start heading back to the Tower. "Can you carry her Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked, looking at his friend who was staring at the girl. "Yo, earth to Cyborg! Quit staring at the unconscious cutie!" He shouted, knocking on his friend's head. Cyborg jumped before picking up the girl and started carrying her. "Shut it BB." He said before shoving Beast Boy with his free hand.

**_*okay soooo here it is! Chapter 1! I'm kind iffy about it, let me know what y'all think. Too short? Too long? I would love to hear feedback! (:*_**


	3. Chapter 2: Temporary Home

CHAPTER 2

Kendall's POV:

"Uh…." I mumbled as I sat up. _Ow…my head._ I heard a strange beeping noise, and it was really annoying me. I looked around to see what on earth it was and I realized I was hooked up to a heart monitor. "What on earth…" I whispered as I noticed that I was hooked up to it and in a hospital looking bed. I stared at the line for a moment before pulling it off my skin.

The machine flat lined and some guy in a mask that covered his eyes and a cape burst through the door a second later. "Oh, you just unplugged yourself. Okay." He sighed with relief before taking my arms and looking at my face. I stared in confusion while he poked and prodded some random bruises. "Excuse my French but…who the hell are you?" I asked, rather bluntly. The guy froze at my swear before looking up at me, semi surprised. "Um, Robin. Sorry, I probably should've introduced myself before invading your personal space." He said before backing up.

"But now that you know my name, can I ask what yours is?" He asked, looking speculatively at me. "Um…" I leaned forward and took my head in my hands; it was starting to ache again. "See, that's the thing. I don't know who I am, my name. I don't know anything." I said with a frustrated grunt. I looked around. "Why am I _here_ anyways?" I gestured to the hospital bed and the strange room. "Oh, that, well you fainted after you fought that machine yesterday so we brought you to our Tower to make sure you were alright." He said as he walked away to get something from the other side of the room.

"Wait…I fought _another_ one of those things yesterday?" I asked in disbelief. He looked at me, surprised. "You mean you don't remember getting slammed into our car and breaking that machine?" He asked. "No! I remember fighting one, and then one flew down and crashed into me…but nothing after that." I said, more to myself than him. "Oh…well, I can explain everything after we found you if you want." He said before handing me a change of clothes. "But first, maybe you should change; your clothes were pretty destroyed after your fight." He laughed before leaving the room to give me privacy. After I was done I walked out of the room. "So, let's get to that explanation bit." I smiled.

Overall POV:

Everyone was sitting on the couch in contemplation when Robin and the girl walked in. The girl seemed to be a little at ease. They both sat down on the couch and the girl looked around. "Um, hi everyone." She said, giving a small wave. "I'd introduce myself, but I don't exactly know my name." She laughed.

"But! I learned all of your names." She added, trying to kill the awkwardness of her being there. "You're Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Robin of course, and Cyborg." She finished, pointing at them all while going down the list. "I hope you all know how grateful I am for you bringing me here." She said.

"Well, WE didn't bring you here; Cyborg actually carried you the whole way!" Beast Boy said in amusement before pointing over and over at Cyborg. Cyborg shoved him over.

"Really?" The girl looked up and smiled. "Well, thanks Cyborg." She said

Cyborg got a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head, laughing awkwardly. "Well you know it was nothing really hahaha."

"I still appreciate it though." The girl said. She let out a frustrated sigh before pulling her hair up into a ball and letting it loose again, trying to gather her thoughts and something caught Beast Boy's eye. "Trust me, if I knew anything more I'd explain it to you."

"Wait!" Beast Boy jumped up from the couch before walking over to the girl. "Pull your hair up again." He said. "Beast Boy, quit trying to scare the girl." Raven sighed. "No really!" He looked at the girl. "Please? I saw something."

The girl looked at him for a moment before shrugging and pulling her hair up. "See?" Beast Boy pointed at the tattoo behind her ear. "I told you!" He said proudly.

"Well what do you know, he's useful for once." Raven mumbled.

"Wait…what? I have a tattoo?" The girl said, startled. "What the heck does it say?"

Robin walked over to look as well. "It looks like it says 'Kendall.'" He said, leaning in to look closer. "Yepp, definitely says Kendall."

The girl shuddered before her head drooped.

"Jeez Robin what did you do to her?" Beast Boy asked jumping back in surprise from the now unconscious girl.

"I didn't do anything!" Robin said before tapping the girl's shoulder. "Hey, hey! You alright?"

The girl jumped up, opening her eyes and gasped. Her pupils dilated before going back to normal. "That's my name! My name is Kendall!" She stood up quickly. "I don't remember anything still, but that…that's my name!" Kendall held her head gingerly for a moment before looking around at everyone staring at her. "Why are you all staring at me like I grew a second head?" She asked, confused.

"No reason. None at all." Robin said, looking at the group, giving the hint to not say anything about her moment of unconsciousness.

Kendall looked around before shrugging. "Um, okay then….So!" She said, clapping her hands together. "Can you guys show me a good time here in Jump City?" She asked, trying to liven them up a bit.

"I'll take you out." Cyborg said, standing up from the couch. Everyone looked at him. "What? Don't you guys have some 'training' to do?" He looked at the group, they got the hint.

"Oh yes, much of the training is needed, right now!" Starfire cheered before grabbing Robin and Raven and flying off to the other room. Beast Boy looked around and took off too. "Don't have too much fun!" He said sarcastically, disappearing before Cyborg could retort.

Kendall and Cyborg stood in silence for a moment before she coughed. "So, what's there to do?" She asked, looking at him. Cyborg stared at her piercing blue eyes for a moment before shaking his head slightly. "Um, well there's the arcade, the pizza place we always go to, the movies, the beach." He listed off.

Kendall thought for a moment. "Well, I think I remember liking the beach, so why don't we grab pizza and then take a walk down there? Who knows, maybe I'll get some memory back." She said in a cheery tone. Cyborg smiled. "Sounds great to me! I'd say we could take my car but it's kind of totaled. So it looks like we're walking." Kendall looked down in embarrassment. "Oh yeah…sorry about that." She said in a disappointed tone. Cyborg froze before turning red. "Oh no no! I didn't mean it like that!" He waved frantically to ward off the mood he thought he had set. _Way to go Cyborg!_

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, looking up. Cyborg smiled before heading to the door. "I'm positive! Now let's get going!" Kendall smiled before walking quickly after him to catch up.

Kendall and Cyborg finished up their pizza and headed to the water's edge and started walking. Kendall slipped off her shoes and tucked them under her arm. "I feel like I used to love this." She said, in a half confused tone. "I wish I could say I knew for sure." She frowned, taking a sip of her drink.

Cyborg looked over to her, feeling bad about her situation. "I'm sure it'll come back eventually." He said in a reassuring tone.

Kendall half smiled before holding her hand up and letting it shift to metal. "I just wish I knew why I can become this." She gestured to her now metal hand. "And why I can fly. I feel like a freak." She said, frowning again.

"You are far from a freak Kendall." Cyborg said in a serious tone. "You've got a gift. And you are who you are for a reason. I'm more of a freak than you are." He looked away, in thought. "Being part machine, knowing your whole body isn't really there and it's just circuits, that's a freak." He let out a sigh. "I used to be normal, then I had the accident and now I'm this." He gestured to himself. "I've gotten used to it though. I like fighting with the Teen Titans, and I wouldn't have been able to had I stayed normal." He added to lighten the mood. He felt a hand take his.

"For what it's worth, I think you're great, circuits and all." Kendall said, smiling. Cyborg smiled too.

Kendall looked away, blushing. "It's getting late, we should probably head back." She said before starting to walk towards the pier. Cyborg followed and they headed back to the Tower.

Cyborg and Kendall walked into the Tower and saw Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy sitting on the couch. "Welcome back friends!" Starfire said, floating over to the two. "How was the date?" She asked happily. Cyborg turned beet red. "It wasn't a date Star!" He practically shouted, embarrassed. "Is a date not when two people of the opposite sex enjoy time alone together?" Starfire asked, confused. "Yes!" Cyborg said in a flustered tone. "But that's a little different!"

Kendall looked at the two and laughed before walking over and holding out her hand to shake Robin's. "Thank you for having me in your home, and helping me out with everything." She said. Robin looked at her hand and then looked at her. "Why are you acting like you're leaving?" Robin asked with a smirk.

Kendall withdrew her hand, confused. "I figured I was leaving now that I'm all patched up."

Starfire was next to her again. "Nonsense! You must stay with us!" She clapped her hands together, smiling. "You and I can have the gossip and do the makeovers together!" She cheered.

Kendall backed up, holding her hands up. "Wait, wait. Hold on a second. What do you mean stay here? Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't even know who I am!" Kendall pointed out.

"Well, you can stay until you figured that out." Robin said. "There's a spare bedroom that you are more than welcome to use. And I'm sure Starfire will be more than happy to go shopping tomorrow with you to get more clothes." He laughed.

Kendall looked around at the group before smiling. "Okay then, if you're sure it's okay with you guys, then I'll stay!"

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered before taking Kendall's hand and flying off. "We can do the mani and pedi I have heard so much about!" She chimed. Kendall and Starfire disappeared into the other room before Cyborg walked over to Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven.

"Robin, are you sure this is a good idea? After what happened with Terra, I just don't know if we can trust someone off the street again." Beast Boy said, a little coldly.

"I agree with Beast Boy for once." Raven said. "How can we be so sure she's not just another trap sent by Slade?"

"Then we'll just have to take that chance, but the moment she gets out of line, she's gone." Robin said before looking at Cyborg and smirking. "Besides, I think Cyborg deserves a little love for a bit."

Cyborg's eye twitched before he blushed again. "Would you guys cut it out?!" He flailed before storming out of the room. "I'm out! Goodnight!"

Beast Boy and Raven both looked at each other before looking back to Robin. "I hope you're sure about this Robin." Raven said before going to meditate.

Robin shrugged. "She doesn't seem so off put and unsure like Terra was; I think she'll be fine. Be ready for training in the morning everyone. Goodnight." Robin walked out of the room, leaving Beast Boy standing by himself.

Beast Boy thought for a moment before walking to the room that Kendall was now staying in. She watched Starfire leave the room and heading to her own before he walked into Kendall's. "Oh hi Beast Boy, what's up?" Kendall asked, walking around the room to see where everything was. She noticed Beast Boy's serious face. "You okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Look, I get that you're in need of help right now, but just know, we've been tricked by someone before. And if you make one step out of line, one foot out of place…" He leaned in towards her. "You won't have to worry about the others, because I'll take you out myself." He left the room with that final sentence hanging in the air.

Kendall sat on the edge of her bed, shocked. "Wow…where'd that come from?" She said quietly to herself. _Maybe I'll ask Robin about it tomorrow._ She thought. She stood up before changing in the pajamas Starfire generously gave her and climbed into the bed, deep in thought. _I just hope I'm not what Beast Boy thinks…._

_***AAAAAAAAAAAAAND there you have it! I made it a lot longer for y'all. I hope I stuck with how the characters speak for the most part. Let me know what you all think (: feedback is appreciated! ***_


	4. Chapter 3: The First Piece

CHAPTER 3

OVERALL POV

Kendall woke up and stepped out of her bed groggily. Stretching, she stumbled sleepily over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She thought about what Beast Boy said to her last night and his sudden change of character as soon as Robin said she could stay with them. _I still need to talk to Robin about that._ She spit in the sink before looking in the mirror and staring at her reflection. She practically dug into her brain trying to collect any memory she could to no avail. She let out a sigh before going to change.

Robin knocked on Kendall's door. "Kendall, we're starting training in about ten minutes if you'd like to join us this morning." He called.

Kendall pushed the button and opened the door. "Sure! I think it'd be kinda neat to see you guys in action." She smiled before walking beside Robin as they headed outside to the training area.

"Well, I'd like to see what you can do also." He looked at her. "If it's okay with you."

"Fine by me!" Kendall cracked her neck. "I wanna see what I can do myself."

Kendall and Robin walked up to find Raven and Cyborg waiting. Beast Boy was catching up behind the two and finally stopped, breathing heavily and resting his hands on his knees. "Couldn't wait up at all guys? Jeez!" He huffed

Kendall was going to say something, but she figured against it, not totally sure how Beast Boy felt about her at this point. It was a good decision to keep quiet, because when Beast Boy looked up, he didn't give her the most pleasant look.

"Alright Titans, let's go ahead and get this started." Robin said, sitting down at the control counter on the rocks. "Starfire, you're up."

Starfire breezed through it, as well as Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven.

"Kendall, you're up." Robin said, pushing a few buttons on the control pad. The course restarted and Kendall walked onto the starting point as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's see what I've got!" She shouted, more to herself than to the team.

A small metal machine popped up and started shooting at her and she easily changed to metal before lifting her leg up and smashing the contraption. She noticed another machine coming at her and flew in the air before swooping back down and punching it, sending it careening into the water.

The Titans watched in amazement as Kendall destroyed obstacle after obstacle in her metal form. The course ended and she gently landed before shifting back to normal. She looked at them expectantly, wondering how she did.

"That was… great Kendall, impressive." Robin said, pressing more buttons. All of the contraptions dropped back down into the ground. "Training is finished for today team, good job all of you." He said, standing up from the controls and hopping down.

Starfire floated over to Kendall. "That was incredible Kendall! You kicked the butt!" She smiled. "Shall we still attend our 'girls day'?" She asked.

Kendall smiled before nodding. "Sure thing Starfire, it sounds like a lot of fun!" She looked over at everyone else. "I guess we'll see you all later. Raven, sure you don't want to come?"

"I don't _do_ shopping." Raven said.

Starfire grabbed onto Kendall and took over into the air towards the city. "We shall have a wonderful time!"

The others watched them fly off. "I still don't know if we should trust her." Beast Boy said flatly, still watching them.

"Give her a chance BB, she's not Terra." Cyborg said, nudging his friend out of his glare.

"I think I'm starting to agree with Cyborg and Robin on this one Beast Boy." Raven said flatly. "We can still keep our guards up on her, but we don't have to shun her for what Terra did to us."

Beast Boy sighed heavily. "I guess you guys are right… might as well give Cyborg's _girlfriend_ a chance." He said before running out of Cyborg's reach and back to the tower.

"I swear I'm going to kill him!" Cyborg shouted before chasing after him.

Raven and Robin just looked at each other before laughing and heading to the tower after them.

Later that day, Starfire flew into the front door of the Tower smiling. "Hello friends!" She chimed, seeing everyone hanging around in the sitting area.

"Hey Star, where's Kendall?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, Cyborg's been waiting for his GIRLFRIEND all day!" Beast Boy mocked before getting punched. "Hey! I'm just saying!"

Starfire giggled before coughing and straightening herself up, preparing to speak. "May I present Miss Kendall." She said, trying to sound proper before moving the right a bit so Kendall could come through.

Kendall stepped out in a new outfit. She had on black pants with a black tank top that exposed her belly. She had fingerless gloves on that were a deep blue and her sneakers matched the gloves. She looked embarrassed. "Starfire said I should pick an outfit that sort of looked like a super hero… but I don't think tights were my style so I got this…. What do you guys think?" She asked, rubbing her arm, looking at the group.

"You look great!" Robin smiled. "Definitely look like part of the team."

"Yeah, pretty awesome!" Cyborg said.

"It's… cool." Raven mumbled, which was pretty much a compliment coming from her.

Beast Boy gave a thumbs up and smiled.

Kendall perked up instantly. "Really? You guys think so?" She asked, grinning.

"Totally!" Beast Boy cheered.

Kendall looked confused for a moment at Beast Boy speaking to her, but shook it off and smiled, glad he wasn't cold to her.

Everyone sat around the couch for a while, watching tv. Cyborg and Beast Boy of course were arguing over what to watch, and Starfire was offering to put on World of Fungus, and Raven was reading her book. Kendall looked across to Robin, who was watching the spectacle unfolding. "Hey Robin, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked, standing up.

Robin nodded and they both walked into the hallway. "Want to go on the roof?" He asked. Kendall nodded.

When they reached the roof, both of them sat down on the edge. "So what did you want to talk about Kendall?"

Kendall twiddled her thumbs for a second in thought. "Well…last night, after you invited me to stay here, Beast Boy came into my room and seemed angry with me being here still. I have no idea why, he told me someone had tricked you all before and threatened me. Then he just left."

Robin sighed. "He loved a girl that completely turned on us basically. Tried to destroy us and everything. Her name was Terra. She ended up losing her life to save the city though, but Beast Boy doesn't trust newcomers because of it. We mentioned it to him last night that you are nothing like Terra when we first took her in, and he sort of calmed down after that." He explained.

Kendall stared at the setting sun. "I see. He had every right to mistrust me though. I mean, I don't even know who I am, so I wouldn't have been able to defend myself or proof him wrong." She mumbled.

"We'll worry about your past as it comes. Right now, we need you here. And help us fight criminals. That is, if you want to." Robin looked at her.

"Of course! I'd love to." Kendall smiled.

Robin nodded in approval. "Good. Oh, maybe you could talk to Raven and meditate with her. Maybe it'll trigger something." He stood up.

Kendall stood up as well. "Do you think she would let me join her?"

"Raven is all about meditation and finding your center. I'm sure she'd help you out."

"Okay, maybe I can talk to her about it tonight then."

Kendall and Robin walked back into the room. Raven wasn't in the room.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked.

"She went to meditate in her room." Cyborg said, furiously clicking the buttons on the game controller.

Robin looked over at Kendall. "Perfect timing, why don't you go ask her now?"

Kendall nodded. "Might as well. If I don't see you guys before bed, goodnight."

Everyone said goodnight as she walked out of the room and headed towards Raven's room.

KENDALL'S POV

Kendall stared at the door before heaving a big sigh. "Okay Kendall, you got this, just know on the door." She mumbled. She tapped on the door a few times. "Come in." Raven said through the door.

Kendall walked in and saw Raven floating, crossed legged with her eyes closed. "Hey Raven, I know you meditate alone, but I was wondering if I could join you. I want to see if it'll trigger any memories."

Raven opened an eye and looked at Kendall. "Sure. Just find your center and close your eyes."

Kendall sat on the floor, crossed her legs and floated off the ground next to Raven. She shut her eyes.

Raven began repeating, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Kendall opened an eye and looked at her in curiousity before shrugging and chanting it as well.

A few minutes went by and she felt nothing. She was ready to give up when she started feeling almost sleepy. She started to see a vision and concentrated more on it. That was when she got a glimpse of her memory.

FLASHBACK (this is from Kendall's POV, but it is her memory. Just to clarify)

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm scared!" I screamed. My voice was much higher. I had to have been eight, maybe nine.

"Everything's going to be okay sweetie, I won't let them take you." My mother said, drawing me into her arms. There was banging on the door. "We know you have the girl in there!" Someone shouted behind the wall.

I looked up at my mother, I could feel my tears seemingly endless, falling from my eyes. She smoothed my hair back and shushed me. We were hiding in the closet.

"I promise you I will not let anything happen to you Kenny." She soothed, saying my nickname she gave me made me feel a little more calmer. Until I heard a loud crash and footsteps approaching. "Search the room, NOW!" A man screamed. The footsteps hurriedly searched the room. I could get just a glimpse of the men in coats looking for us through the cracks of the closet door.

Then, an eye peered through one of the cracks. I screamed, I shouldn't have screamed, because the door was ripped from its hinges as they snatched me out of my mother's grasp. "MOMMY!"

They kicked my mother into the wall before smacking her across the face. My mother hit the closet floor with a thud before looking up at me. "Whatever you do Kenny, DON'T CHANGE!" She shouted. I heeded her warning and did not transform to metal. "You shut up!" The man in glasses yelled before hitting my mom again.

"We tried to cooperate with you, but now we have no choice but to take her by force Lyla." The man said sternly before pulling out a pistol from his belt. "You've left us no other option."

My mother looked at me, then back at the man. "Just don't let her watch…please…" She croaked behind tears that started falling.

The man in glasses nodded. "Take the girl out of here." He commanded. The man holding me nodded before turning heel to the exit. "Mommy! No! Mommy!" I screamed. I started fighting the man holding me.

He managed to make it downstairs while I struggled. I heard the gunshot and a thud, my heart dropped. My mother was dead.

(end of flashback)

OVERALL POV

Kendall's eyes shot open and she hit the floor with a loud thud. Raven stopped meditating and kneeled next to her. "What happened?" She asked in surprise.

"I, I remember being taken!" Kendall gasped for air. Tears welled in her eyes. "I still don't know why, but a man in glasses and his men in coats took me away and he… he _shot_ my mother!" She choked back tears.

Raven wasn't sure what to do. Consoling wasn't exactly her forte. "What can I do Kendall?"

Kendall got up before heading to the door, biting her finger to keep back her sob. "I want to be alone." With that, the door closed behind her, leaving Raven standing alone again in her room, shocked.

Kendall didn't know where else to go, so she started heading towards the roof, sniffling gently every now and again. Cyborg had just stepped out of his room when Kendall walked by. He went to greet her but she brushed by him. He heard a sniffle as he watched her walk by, noticing she was walking towards the entrance to the roof.

She made her way to the roof and sat on the edge, staring at the moon's reflection on the water. She felt her tears burning her eyes and finally gave up holding them back, letting it lose. She practically wailed. Trying to muffle her crying, she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them.

Cyborg stood at the entrance to the roof, debating on whether or not to go comfort her and see what happened. Finally making his decision, he gave a deep sigh and took hold of the door handle.

_***YAAAAYY chapter 3 is done ! I'm pretty pleased with this one. I hope to hear what you all think. Let me know!***_


	5. Chapter 4: Taken

CHAPTER 4

OVERALL POV

Cyborg opened the door just a crack and listened for a moment. He could hear gentle sobs coming from Kendall and his heart sank. He didn't know what happened, but he could imagine it couldn't have gone well with Raven and the meditation. He stepped outside and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Kendall?" He called, not wanting to come too close just yet and invade her privacy.

Kendall sniffed before turning a bit to see Cyborg. "I want to be alone Cyborg." She sniffed, pulling her knees closer to her and setting her chin down on them.

Cyborg thought for a moment before making a stubborn face and walked towards her, then sat down next to her. "You're not getting off that easy. What's wrong?" He asked sternly, concern in his voice.

Kendall looked over at him, tears still gently streaming down her face before she sighed. "I had a memory appear during meditation." She mumbled.

"I'm guessing it wasn't good, seeing as you're crying." He said, still looking at her.

"No, not at all. It was of my mom dying, and I was taken from her before hearing a gunshot from upstairs." She choked back a sob again.

Cyborg didn't know what to say. "Hey…I know it sucks, but look at it this way. You're one step closer to finding out who you are." He said, trying to get her to cheer up a bit.

Kendall stared at the water for a moment before closing her eyes. "I guess you're right. I was a kid then anyways." She said before looking at Cyborg again. "I know you probably don't think this is much, but thank you for coming up here." She gave a half smile.

Cyborg smiled back at her. "No problem. So, you ready to head back inside? It's getting late and I think you're in need of a good night's rest." He smiled.

Kendall gave a small laugh. "Sure."

Cyborg stood up before holding a hand out for Kendall to help her up. He held her hand a little longer than he probably should have because Kendall looked up at him with a questioning look. He flushed a bit and let go before giving an awkward laugh. "Let's head down."

Kendall followed behind him and Cyborg held the door open for her so she could head in first.

Cyborg walked Kendall to her room before saying goodnight and heading to his own room. Everyone else was already in their rooms as he walked into his. He stood for a moment, Kendall on his mind before shaking his head and getting ready for bed.

Kendall leaned against her door and sighed. She closed her eyes and breathed, then headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She brushed her teeth, deep in thought, mostly about her memory. But, then Cyborg came to her mind. The way he looked at her when he held her hand for that extra moment felt strange, but a good strange.

She brushed it off as she headed to bed. She was exhausted from today, and hopefully she could seek shelter in her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Weeks went by and Kendall fought alongside the Teen Titans. Taking on villains like Mad Mod and even Kitten appeared once, in another attempt to take Robin, much to Starfire's annoyance. Every now and again a piece of Kendall's memory would come back but it was nothing of signifigance. It would be a vision of weird lights above her and the man with the glasses who killed her mother. She felt confused by what she would see because of how quick the visions were. They were so short, probably five or six seconds tops. She and Cyborg had also been spending time together more also. They were really beginning to like each other more and more. Cyborg took her out a couple of times and Beast Boy continuously made fun of him for it._

_While they were all defending crime together in Jump City, they were unaware that a larger, more dangerous drone was coming for Kendall._

KENDALL'S POV

I stepped out onto the roof and looked up to the sky. I breathed a deep, relaxing sigh before giving a small smile. I looked around, happy to have a bit of time alone. "So peaceful." I whispered. I was more at ease with everything, even though I still hadn't had a breakthrough in my memories since my first vision of my mother being killed. I had come to terms with the fact that I may never remember my life, but I was okay with that, because I had a new life now, and that was as a Teen Titan.

I sat down on the edge and let my feet dangle off the roof as I looked at the rising sun. It had to have been about six thirty in the morning. I wanted to catch the sunrise before the day started, and get a break from everything. Everyone else was still asleep so I figured now would be the best time. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to feel the breeze against my neck. _Kendall…a Teen Titan…_ I thought to myself, still testing how it sounded to me. I smiled at the thought.

I looked down at my shirt that now had a "T" stitched into it. It was a cool thought to know that just a few weeks ago I had no one and now it felt like I had a family, and they accepted me even though we had no idea who I was in the past.

I shut my eyes again, but they shot open when I felt like I was being watched. My heart sank. _No…No no no no not this again!_

It was the same contraption that tried to steal me away when I stumbled upon Jump City, only this one was huge compared to the other ones. I sat there, staring at it, still in shock. I thought I was past this. It was floating in front of me off the side of the roof, as if waiting for me to make a move, then it lunged forward, its tentacles reaching for me. My eyes widened before I flew back, turning to my metal form in the process. The thing's arms started flailing towards me, trying to take hold. I flew into the air, but some goo hit me in the back and next thing I knew I was slammed back down onto the roof. I couldn't fly anymore, and I began feeling myself shift back to human form. Whatever that crap was that hit me stunned my powers.

My ears were ringing from the hit to the roof, but I had to get up. I had to hit the alarm button that Cyborg randomly installed next to the door. We all had thought it was a dumb idea since we had our communicators, but now that this was happening, I was silently thanking him in my head. I stumbled to my feet, knowing the machine was coming at me again. I had to hit that button.

One of its tentacles reached for me and without thinking, I leapt forward and slammed my fist into the alarm, busting the button. I could hear the alarm sounding inside, but before I could even feel relief, I felt its tentacle wrapping around my leg.

Next thing I knew I felt a huge shock of electricity run through my body. It was so, so painful. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and then everything went black.

OVERALL POV

_ALERT ALERT. ROOF ALARM SOUNDED. ROOF ALARM SOUNDED. _The alarm screamed throughout the tower, quickly waking everybody. The lights were flashing and everyone came storming out of their rooms.

"The roof! Kendall sounded the alarm!" Robin shouted.

Without hesitating they all charged for upstairs.

Cyborg's heart was racing. He was really hoping this was just a messed up joke that Kendall was pulling, but he knew deep inside she would not have pressed that button if it wasn't serious.

Robin flung the door open, everyone stopped in their tracks to see the giant machine, four tentacles sticking out. One was preoccupied with Kendall, unconscious in its grip.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. They all ran full force towards the machine.

Robin chucked one of his weapons from his belt at it, blades spinning to cut the tentacle that had Kendall, but it just bounced off and hit the rooftop. Whatever that material was, it was sturdy.

Starfire and Cyborg both shot at it, green and blue light flying everywhere, but to no effect on this thing.

Raven tried lifting one of the air vents and threw it at the machine, it was flung back and the grip on Kendall was lost as she hit the roof with a thud. They watched the machine go over the edge and heard a splash.

Cyborg knelt down by Kendall, smoothing the hair back from her face. "Kendall?! Kendall! You've gotta wake up!" He yelled. His heart was pounding, but he relaxed more when she stirred with a groan escaping her lips.

Kendall's eyes opened a bit and she looked dazed. "Urgh… what's with it with those damn things…" She grunted, sitting up. Cyborg steadied her back and everyone gathered to make sure she was alright.

"That one was a lot bigger than the one before." Raven said.

"It sure packs a hell of a wallop…" Kendall fussed, running a hand through her hair before stumbling up to a standing position. Cyborg stayed close to make sure she didn't fall.

"It shocked the shit outta me and I passed out." She said, trying to gather herself.

"Well, it's gone now, let's hope third one's a charm and that's the last!" Beast Boy said, but he stopped in his tracks as he saw the machine rising back over the roof.

The tentacle this time stretched out farther than it did before and grabbed Kendall again, this time sending even more electricity running through her body. She screamed in pain again before the tentacle retracted back to the machine and it took off over the water.

Robin ran towards the edge before shooting what looked like a pistol at Kendall. A small black circle flew across the gap and hit Kendall in the leg, right before the machine disappeared over the horizon, with Kendall in tow.

They all stood there in complete shock.

Cyborg looked at all of them before losing it. "We have to go get her back!" He shouted.

"Cyborg, I shot Kendall with a tracker, we can't go chasing that thing blindly. We need to wait until it gets to wherever it's going before we do anything." Robin reasoned.

Cyborg was furious. "Are you all serious? So what? We just sit here and wait until that… that THING takes her to a hideout? What if it doesn't plan on taking her ALIVE?!" Cyborg screamed.

Everyone stood motionless. Beast Boy spoke to break the silence, and try to calm his seething best friend. "Dude… Robin's right, we need to wait."

Cyborg's blood was still boiling but he grunted and punched the vent beside him. "FINE! But if she's not alive when we find her, I will never forgive any of you!" He stormed back into the tower and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the rest of the team staring at the now shut door. The mood of the entire day changed so quickly, and now all they could do was sit, wait, and hope that they would find their new friend alive.

**_* aaaaaaaaand chapter 4 is here! Sorry it took so long guys, had a busy busy week! Hopefully I'll have chapter 5 done by Tuesday. Let me know what you all think as usual (: Thanks for reading! *_**


	6. Chapter 5: The Return

CHAPTER 5

KENDALL'S POV

"Is she stable?" I heard a voice ask. Why couldn't I move? My eyes wouldn't open, I felt so…so tired. _Where am I?_ I was so sore. "Yes sir, we've got her under right now so we can implant the device." Another voice said. _Device?_ What were they talking about? I could feel my heart pounding. "Good, we can't have her running away again." The other voice replied. "Keep her under until everything's finished and we get her back in her cell." The voice trailed off as the person left the room. "Yes sir." Then I felt a twinge of pain in my neck on both sides. I couldn't scream, fight, nothing. I felt myself start to pass out, I struggled to stay awake, but eventually I blacked out and felt nothing….

_A FEW HOURS LATER._

I woke up aching. Sitting up with a groan, I grabbed my head in an effort to relieve the headache I was suffering from. "Ngh…" I was so sore again. I then realized I was in a small, crappy bed. I looked around, everything was bright and white. It smelled like bleach almost, very crisp and clean. "Where am I…?" I mumbled to myself, trying to figure out how I got here.

"Good question Experiment 231. You're back where you belong" A voice boomed over the speaker in the ceiling. _Experiment 231? Who the hell?_ I looked up at the speaker, waiting for someone to speak again. "Who is this?" I practically shouted in anger.

"You're awfully mouthy for someone who doesn't know who she is or where she is for that matter." I recognized the voice then. It was the man in the glasses that killed my mother. My blood began to boil. "SCREW YOU!" I yelled, I kicked the wall angrily, but then I felt a huge shock of electricity run through my body again.

"I wouldn't get too out of control Experiment 231. We put a device in your to ensure you don't disobey orders or get out of hand again." The speaker rang throughout my room. I propped myself up on my hands, shaking. I was shuddering from the surge of electricity that had just racked through my body. It was more painful than the shocks I felt on the roof of the Tower.

"If you would like to cooperate now Experiment 231, I will be glad to help you in your memory loss." The voice spoke again.

"My name is Kendall…not Experiment whatever you're calling me." I grunted.

"Your name? You have no name. Just because you think you started a new life does not mean it's true. Now then, I suggest you keep your cool because I'm coming in the room and then we'll talk about your past." The speaker said, before a door that didn't seem to be there opened and there stood the very man that took my mother.

I looked at him, and if looks could kill this man would be lying dead in the doorway. He just gave me a twisted, malicious grin. "So, do you want to know what you are?" He asked. I wanted to yell, attack him and tell him to sod off and leave me be to be with the Titans, but I felt like I would just be hurt again, and the curiousity of who I was kept itching the back of my mind. All I did was nod.

The man smiled before beginning to speak. "First off, if you don't remember, my name is Doctor Sinnis. I'm the one that infused your bone marrow with steel. It's a good conductor of electricity as well, which is why we can shock you into obedience. You were an experiment we worked on after we took you away from your mother when we found out you had an ability to touch metal and your skin would form into the metal you touched. It was also useful that you could fly. I infused the steel into your bone marrow so that you would be able to transform at will instead of having to touch a metal substance."

My head reeled for a moment. This was crazy. "Why did you kill my mother though?" I asked in a disgusted and angry tone. He eyed me speculatively.

"Because she stood in the way of our work." He said matter of factly. I was horrified.

"We created you to be able to obtain people and materials we needed for our other works, but somehow you managed to gain a sense of morality and disappeared. Our drone that came after you just so happened to know you just right in your head to cause the memory loss." He continued.

"So…I'm a thief." I said, disgusted by my past. Doctor Sinnis nodded coldly. "That was all you were created for. We thought we had gained control again after the first time you snuck away and got that damned tattoo behind your ear, but we were wrong. You were so hung up on what your mother called you that you got that, saying 'I won't forget who I really am.'" He sighed, obviously frustrated with the trouble I had caused before. I just smiled, satisfied with the fact that I didn't work for them so easily. At least that part was comforting.

"But now that we've succeeded in collecting you once more, you can continue your duties."

I stood up quickly. "Like hell I will! You can kiss my ass! I am not doing _any_deeds for scum like you." I yelled. Doctor Sinnis just stood there, watching my outburst.

"See, that's the wonderful thing about this device that's in your neck." He said, lifting up a hand mirror, showing me what looked like two small screws sticking out on the sides of my neck. "It's no longer your decision as to what you want to do." He smiled before standing and opening the door again. "And we found the tracker your little friends put on you." He said proudly. He held up what looked like a car alarm button and pressed it firmly before shutting the door and leaving me standing in the middle of the plain room by myself again.

I felt a twinge in my neck and began feeling dizzy. Whatever Doctor Sinnis pushed, it was activating whatever he put in me. I started getting a headache and I steadied myself on the wall next to me. I started panting, it felt like I was changing. I noticed the mirror still sitting on the bed and I grabbed it, quickly lifting it to look at my neck again. Then I noticed my eyes…they were turning red. It was almost like I could feel the color changing in them. I began feeling a sense of anxiety, like I was awaiting something. I sank to my knees when I realized the device was to control me. I shuddered, trying to cling to what felt like my humanity. I thought about the Titans, mainly Cyborg. My heart sank, I probably wouldn't see them again, at least not as a normal person. As this thief I apparently was.

My head kept reeling. My mind was changing, I could feel it. I put my hands on the floor and took a deep breath, feeling the device take me over fully.

OVERALL POV

_TWO WEEKS LATER…_

_Robin realized the  
tracker must have been found because the signal was lost as soon as it showed up to some remote area in the country. He assumed Kendall must've been in that general area since the tracker had been there about an hour before turning off. Cyborg was frustrated that they were still trying to plan when to leave instead of just charging in and getting her back. He had kept to himself the two weeks that she was gone and was frustrated with everyone. He remained mostly in his room, but would come out to eat and discuss the plan on how to get Kendall out of there. It had been mostly quiet in Jump City since Kendall was taken, so they had a bit of time to plan. They didn't know they wouldn't have to go blindly searching her though. _

In a city nearby, there was someone scouting out a building with several different security personnel standing at all the entrances. The person was watching from a nearby rooftop, waiting for nightfall when security would lessen so they could sneak in easier. All the scout knew was to get something called Xenothium, whatever that was. They looked to see that the sun was finally starting to set so they could begin making their move. They flew into the shadows of the alley and stayed against the wall. They had sunglasses on and a hood up, covering their face completely. They were cloaked in black so they would be harder to detect. They waited until it was completely dark before sneaking and taking out the first guard, slipping into the building. Taking out two more guards, they noticed that this was the room they were supposed to be in. Without the thief realizing, one of the guards they thought they had knocked out about 30 minutes ago had hit the alarm button.

The thief was just about to steal the Xenothium when there was a loud crash and five people busted through the door. The thief looked to see the Teen Titans standing in the doorway, ready for a fight. The thief was still shrouded in their hood and glasses, so the Titans had no idea who this person was, all they knew was that they needed to put them to justice.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as they all sprang into action. The thief smirked before taking flight, avoiding a kick from Robin.

Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg, who delivered a blow to the thief's head, to no affect. There was a loud ringing that came off of the thief and they noticed the thief was silver now, then transformed back to regular skin. They all froze. Was this…Kendall? They couldn't know for sure, but knew once Starfire snuck behind the thief and delivered a blow to their back with her starbolts.

The thief slammed into the floor with a thump, sending the glasses flying and their hood slipped off of their head. White hair cascaded out of the hoodie and Kendall laid there, unconscious.

The team gathered around her. "I don't believe it." Beast Boy said in shock.

"She's just like Terra." Raven said icily.

Cyborg shook his head. "No, there's gotta be an explanation."

Kendall stirred, her eyes shooting open, revealing angry, blood red eyes before she turned metal and spun in a kicking motion, catching them all off guard and sending them back a few feet. She took flight again and grabbed the Xenothium from its case. She flew towards the door before feeling a grip on her foot. She looked to see Cyborg holding onto her.

"Kendall, you and I both know this isn't you." He said sternly, his grip tightening around her ankle.

Kendall's eyes dialated for a moment and her eyes shifted from the red to their normal piercing blue. "Cyborg…?" She mumbled dizzily.

Cyborg felt relief wash over him, but it was short lived before Kendall was zapped with electricity and her eyes went back to the red. Her leg turned steel and she kicked him square in the face with her free leg. Cyborg was sent skidding along the floor. The rest of the Titans rushed to Cyborg to make sure he was alright before looking in the doorway to see that Kendall was gone.

"Her eyes, they weren't normal!" Cyborg yelled. He shuddered at the memory of those blood red eyes. "Something is controlling her, she's not in control of her own body!"

"Cyborg… look at what she just did." Robin gestured to the now banged up room and the bruise that was forming on Cyborg's skin.

"I agree with Cyborg, Robin. I saw her eyes as well, and they were not normal." Starfire said, looking down at Cyborg, who seemed relieved that someone was on his side with this.

"Well, until we figure out what's wrong with her, she is considered our enemy. That goes for you Cyborg." Robin said sternly.

"I saw she had some crazy looking bolts sticking out of the sides of her neck, do you think maybe that had to do with her actions?" Beast Boy said.

Robin thought for a moment. "That probably is. I'll tap into the security cameras here to try and get a better look at them. Let's head back to the tower so we can try to figure out our next move."

The Titans all headed back to the Tower and Cyborg headed to the roof to think.

Everyone left him alone with his thoughts for a while, knowing this was a lot to take in. The girl they thought was in danger had just been seen as a thief, and not only a thief, but she took Xenothium. Why on earth did she want that anyways? Was she working for someone? Did this maybe have to do with her past? This was a lot of information to take in.

Robin stayed in his work on the surveillance cameras for the rest of the night and everyone else went to bed early. Cyborg remained on the roof, still thinking about Kendall.

"Excellent work Experiment 231." Doctor Sinnis said to Kendall, who was standing firmly with the Xenothium in her hand. "But…" Kendall's hearing seemed to twitch at the 'but'. She didn't like the sound of it. "I noticed you seemed to disobey for a moment, and we can't have that." He said, taking out the controller and pressing a button, shocking Kendall so much that she dropped to her knees, letting out a groan. "If you continue to disobey, I will continue to shock you, Experiment 231."

Kendall was shaking, holding herself up off of the ground with her hands. It hurt so much.

Doctor Sinnis stepped further away from her after taking the Xenothium that was lying next to her. "Tomorrow you are to steel a program from a warehouse in the city five miles away from here. Do not disappoint me again." He said before walking out of the room, the door seeming to disappear again. Leaving Kendall still shuddering with pain from the last shock.

**_*here it is! Chapter Five! Holy cow! I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. I tried to lengthen it up a bit, but I'm not sure about how I worked the dialogue. _**

**_So now it's official, Kendall is working for the very man who murdered her mother. Will the Teen Titans be able to rescue her from what seems to be her sealed fate and duty that Doctor Sinnis is using her for? Leave reviews for me (: thank you for reading!*_**


	7. Chapter 6: This is Wrong

CHAPTER 6

KENDALL'S POV

I laid in my cot thinking about everything. Everything my mind allowed me to manage to remember at least. I kept thinking about the robotic man that grabbed my leg at my last heist and the group he was with. It felt like I knew them. But, that would be impossible because I've been here my whole life. Doctor Sinnis would be here any minute now to brief me on my next heist. I couldn't help but get a bit of a rush, hoping the group would be there again so I could see the man again. My heart felt like it was fluttering. I got frustrated with this feeling and sat up, rubbing my forehead.

Just as I sat up Doctor Sinnis came into the room. "Hello Exp 231." He said coolly. I hated that, 'Exp 231.' It didn't sound right to me, but I responded to it on instinct and stood from my cot, standing to face him. "Greetings Doctor Sinnis." I said, on a bit of edge, hoping he didn't catch me thinking freely again.

He eyed me suspiciously for a moment, before looking at the folder in his hand. "Today you'll be infiltrating the Milstan Warehouse in Jump City." He looked up at me for a moment before continuing. "You'll be obtaining more Xenothium." He finished. I nodded sharply. "When shall I leave sir?" I asked formally. He smiled at my obedience. "You will leave in half an hour. I do not expect disappointment this time." He said before marching out of my room, the door shutting behind him.

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. My heart started pounding when I began wondering if that group would come again. They seemed so familiar…. Like they were part of a distant memory that I couldn't grasp from my mind. I sighed and raked my hand through my hair. Something wasn't right with this; it didn't feel like I had been here my entire life like Doctor Sinnis had told me. I had no choice but to brush it off though and start getting ready for this assignment. I finished getting ready, still hoping I'd see that group again.

OVERALL POV

The Titans were sitting in the living room watching TV, except Cyborg, who had remained in his room for most of the time since Kendall's sudden reappearance for a robbery.

He was trying to figure out how he could help her, but found nothing. He kept remembering her unnatural red eyes. It made him sad to know those blue eyes he loved so much had seemed to disappear, only to reappear for a moment with their brief contact; when she seemed to be herself again.

He sighed, leaning on the desk and holding his head in his hands. He didn't have much time before the alarm went off and Robin opened the door to his room, seriousness etched on his face.

"It's Kendall again." He said, leaning on the wall before Cyborg stood up and they both ran out of the room to head to the scene.

KENDALL'S POV

I whistled as I walked by all of the unconscious guards that were sprawled out across the tile. This was too easy; did they really think they'd be able to _shoot me_ when I was metal? I scoffed at the thought. This wasn't fun to me like it was the first couple of heists, at least it wasn't until that group showed up last time, and it made it a bit interesting. Yet, it felt like I knew them. I continued to stroll through the halls idly, taking my time with the heist. I was in no rush, seeing as none of the guards would be able to push any buttons because I broke all of their hands. A smile spread across my face. No more surprises. The only possibility of me being taken off guard were if those five showed up, which seeing as I'd been here for an hour, seemed unlikely now.

I felt a little sad, which was weird. I shrugged it off before walking into the room with the Xenothium. It was standing alone in a chamber and I strolled over to it, quickly plucking it from the hinge holding it secure. This really was too easy.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash; I looked around to see the group standing there. I finally noticed the Ts they had on them. Yes…the Titans. Wait, why did I know that? There was no time to wonder why now because the masked boy tossed some weird weapon at me, which I swatted away with a metal hand easily. "Oh come on, if you're gonna try and stop me, at least make it fun." I snickered.

They charged me. Oh, guess they didn't like a little teasing when it came to thieves. I smirked as I shifted to metal and flew into the air, easily dodging some green Frisbee looking things the redhead tossed at me. Before I could charge them, I was all of a sudden in the half robotic guy's clutches. My heart jolted, and I have no idea why. We hit the floor with a thud and I struggled in his grip.

"Give it up Kendall, you're not going _anywhere_." He grunted against my struggles. I froze. Kendall? Who's Kendall? And why does that name feel right? I turned to look at him. Apparently he thought _I_ was this Kendall chick. "Hate to burst your bubble _Mr. Roboto_…" I said sarcastically. "But my name is NOT Kendall." I scoffed, jerking again in another attempt to get out of his grip, which was pointless. This guy was strong.

The rest of the group was standing around us, ready to fight if I got out of the hold I guess. "Yes it is _Kendall_. Your name is Kendall!" He practically yelled.

"WHOA. Hey, can I _keep_ my hearing please?" I shouted back. This was not funny anymore, and I was starting to get pissed.

"What will it take to get you to _remember_ Kendall?!" He shook me for a second.

"Oh jee I dunno… a _kiss_ maybe?" I snorted, clearly being sarcastic. I looked at him, and apparently _he_ thought I was serious. "Ooooooh no. No no no buddy, don't even thi-"I was cut off with by him grabbing my face and pulling me into a rough kiss. My heart leapt in my chest.

I sat there for a moment in shock. What…in the HELL was this guy _thinking_? He pulled away a second later, looking at me with hope in his eyes. This gave me an idea. I turned on a lovestruck smile, gently caressing his face. He looked like he was so happy… I almost felt bad when I shifted to metal and head butted him hard before soaring up and crashing through the ceiling, much faster for any of the Titans to react. I was pretty sure I left cracks in that floor I took off so quick. I started heading straight for the lab. As I was flying, my face felt wet. Was it raining? I stopped flying a moment and looked up. Nope…not raining, the sky was blue. It was then I realized I was –crying-? _Why am I crying?_ I was so confused now.

I floated, frozen. I was so lost now, but I had to get it together and get back to the lab. I managed to get what I came for, and was holding the Xenothium in my belt. I picked up speed, just wanting to get back and go to sleep in my almost comfortable cot.

OVERALL POV

Cyborg was dazed from that hit. Normally it wouldn't have hurt, but seeing as she had head butted him while she was metal, it packed a bit of a punch.

"Cyborg, are you well?" Starfire asked, concern etching her voice. It was obvious Cyborg was hurting for Kendall.

Cyborg was silent for a moment before smiling. "Yeah Star, I'm great actually." He stood up.

The rest of the group exchanged glances, clearly not understanding how he could be great in this situation.

"When I kissed her, I managed to slip a tracker chip in her." He said, quite satisfied with himself.

"So, let me get this straight, you slipped her some _tongue,_ and she managed to swallow it?!" Beast Boy said, a little bit of disgust in his voice.

Cyborg shrugged. "Well, it sounds pretty bad when you put it that way BB! But yeah, I did."

"We should get back to the tower so we can find out where she may be then." Robin said. They all headed back to the Tower to check on Kendall's whereabouts.

Back at the Tower, the Titans looked on the monitor, trying to get the coordinates of where she was. It seemed that she was in the middle of nowhere, not too far away from Jump City.

"I also put a scanner in the tracker, to see if there're any implants that are causing her to act like this." Cyborg said with pride before pushing a button on the keyboard, pulling up a smaller box on the screen that showed a silhouette of Kendall's body.

They could faintly see two objects that looked like plugs coming out of either side of her neck. It seemed to be sending some sort of chemical into her body directly.

"That's gotta be what's controlling her." Beast Boy said, staring at the screen.

Robin nodded. "That's the only thing that would make sense for those devices."

Cyborg felt his blood start to boil. It was so wrong to do this to someone. "I'm going to figure out how we can get those things out of her." He grunted.

"Cyborg, you have to be careful, who knows what those things could do to Kendall if they're tampered with." Robin said.

Cyborg sighed. "Of course, because none of this can be simple."

"Robin is right. We do not want to cause more harm than help to her." Starfire chimed in.

"Well, I best get started on it then." Cyborg said in determination before walking out of the tech room and heading to his room.

KENDALL'S POV

I lay in my cot, thinking again. Doctor Sinnis had no assignments for me, so I was able to "relax" to the best of my ability in this cold, sterile room of mine. That spark I felt when that man kissed me, it was crazy. Never before had I experienced something like that. And the tears on my way back? That was even stranger. Why was I upset about someone I'd never met? Not met properly of course.

My head was starting to hurt. Thinking too much made me feel dizzy now. A thought occurred in my mind. What were the metal things on my neck anyways? I knew that Doctor Sinnis had a remote that shocked me, but was it what these were? And if so, was it all they did? I absent mindedly touched them.

I sighed. There was no way I could ask Doctor Sinnis about it. He'd become suspicious and probably shock me again for "disobedience." Maybe I'd just have to accept that this truly was my life, and that there was never a chance I could be anything but a thief for Doctor Sinnis. _Kendall the thief._ It really just didn't sound right to me.

_Weeks went by as Cyborg vigorously worked on a machine to break the controls on Kendall. Kendall continued to go on raids every now and again, some to which the Titans –everyone but Cyborg- responded to and fought. Every time though, Kendall managed to get away with her bounty. The more Kendall stole for Doctor Sinnis however, the more it felt wrong to her. She continued to think of Cyborg, disappointment etching her when she saw he had not been there to fight alongside the rest of the Titans. Little did she know he was preparing to bring her back to him and the Team._

**_*OKAY HERE IT IS! Let me start off by saying i'm sorry it took so long. I've been out of town and right when I got back finals began so I was very preoccupied. I hope you guys like this, I have one more paper to do for school and then I should have the next chapter out within a week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! As always, I love feedback (:*_**


	8. Chapter 7: The Plan

CHAPTER 7

OVERALL POV

Cyborg came charging into the living room where everyone else was. He leaned on the door frame breathing rather excitedly.

"What is it Cyborg? You appear to be doing the 'freak out'!" Starfire questioned. Cyborg looked up, his face beaming. "I found out how we can bring Kendall back." He said proudly.

"Really? How?" Raven asked, setting her book down after her interest had been peaked.

"Yeah, I'm curious too." Robin said, setting the remote of the TV down and turning to his friend who was still leaning against the door.

"Come on, I'll show you." He motioned for them to follow as he headed into his workshop.

The team followed after him into the shop, walking by his car that still needed some fixing up from the first time they met Kendall. They stopped behind Cyborg, who was leaning on a table to grab a small tool that almost looked like a screwdriver. They looked at him questioningly when he turned around to show them.

"This looks like a screwdriver, I know, but it's far from it. Basically what it'll do is when it comes into contact with the bolts on Kendall's neck, it's going to twist them out, exposing two holes in her neck." He pushed a button on the tool. "Then, once they are out, it's going to trace the amounts of Xenothium in her blood stream and suck it out."

The team looked at him in shock. "Yes, she's got Xenothium in her blood stream. That's how they've been controlling her. Once the Xenothium comes into contact with the Titanium in her blood stream that allows her to turn metal, it causes a chemical reaction that gives them power over her mind. The goo they shot her with on the rooftop also had Xenothium and another chemical in it, which, when coming into contact with her skin, takes away her ability to fly and change."

"So that's why she was stealing Xenothium for them, so they could keep controlling her." Raven concluded.

Cyborg nodded. "And the tracker shows she's been stealing weaponry for them also, but that's been so far from us it hadn't caught wind here yet."

"Wait, how do you know that there's Xenothium in her blood stream?" Beast Boy asked, a little confused.

"The tracker that's in her does a lot more than just tell me where she is. It's told me her heart rate, blood pressure, blood type, basically anything and everything I needed to find out what's going on." Cyborg said, reaching for a bag and stuffing the tool inside it. "Which is why I need to go and bring her back myself."

"WHAT?!" The team shouted in surprise.

"Do you REALLY think that's a good idea Cyborg? I mean… we have no idea what these people are capable of, let alone what they'd do to Kendall if we showed up." Raven asked, trying to reason with him.

"WE wouldn't show up, it would be me. And if there's just one of us, it'd be harder to detect anybody."

"Wait… why don't we just wait until Kendall has another heist in the area and take her here to try and bring her back?" Beast Boy asked. "We can knock her out, bring her here, and then Cyborg can use the thing he invented on her."

The team looked at Beast Boy in unison.

"Oh my god, hell's frozen over, Beast Boy actually has a good idea." Raven said, actually a little surprised.

"Hey! I have good ideas!" Beast Boy pouted.

"Beast Boy's idea is a good one, but the only issue we'd be coming across is Kendall turning into metal when we go to knock her out." Robin said.

"Leave that to me." Cyborg said before typing onto the keyboard, revealing pictures of the rooftop fight when Kendall was taken.

"The goo they shot at Kendall dropped on the roof a little so I picked it up for safe keeping." He said. "I can resynthesize it and create more to avoid that issue."

"Brilliant!" Starfire cheered. "I wish to have my friend out for more of the 'girl's days!'"

"Now all we have to do is wait. Until then, why don't we all go get pizza?" Robin asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Cyborg's attitude brightened a bit at the mention of pizza.

"We should get mustard and anchovies as toppings!" Starfire cheered.

Everyone made a disgusted sound as they all started heading out.

KENDALL'S POV

I marched rather sorely into my room. Sinnis had run some rather invasive tests on me and it left me all achy. I face planted the bed with a heavy sigh. I looked to the blank wall in thought. Things were starting to feel different to me. I couldn't stop thinking about the Titans, even more than I usually did after I first met them. They felt so familiar, but no matter how hard I picked at my memory I had no recollection as to why on earth I would know them.

My mind kept going to Cyborg. I found out what his name was when I heard the masked kid say it. My attention jolted back to the now and I shot up as I heard Sinnis approaching my door. I stood straight and awaited the door to open. Sinnis walked in, staring at my folder as normal. He seemed a little more annoyed than usual. He looked at me, then back to the folder. He pulled out a sheet and handed it to me. "Your next heist is in Jump City again." He said. I felt a little excited. He didn't seem to notice my eagerness to go now as I took the sheet.

"You'll be retrieving from a smaller, less secure warehouse, so I expect nothing less than perfection from you." He said, trying to strike a nerve in me. It worked, because I flipped him the bird as he left. Next thing I knew, I was being shocked again. I collapsed to my knees in agony. Sinnis turned around. "You my dear, seem to forget that I have eyes everywhere." He approached me while I was keeled over and knelt beside me. "_Everywhere._ So I suggest you behave yourself 231." He stood up before calmly stepping out of my room, the door slowly shutting behind him.

I stared at the floor, still racked with pain. I propped myself up on the palm of my hands. The shocks were getting more and more intense with every time he shocked me. If he didn't cool it soon, it was probably going to kill me….

**_*I KNOW I KNOW IT'S A SHORTER CHAPTER... forgive me ;_; my work has been hectic! Finally got a day or two off so I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Thursday so be ready! As always, reviews and critique are welcome! (:*_**


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome Back

CHAPTER 8

OVERALL POV

A couple days had gone by since the plan went underway to bring Kendall here during her next heist in Jump City. The anticipation Cyborg was feeling was practically unbearable. He couldn't eat, sleep, or concentrate. He continuously stared at the tracker and the silhouette of Kendall on his computer screen. He was practically begging for this plan to work. He would twiddle his device for Kendall in between his fingers; still trying to figure out how exactly this was going to pan out.

He jumped up when the alarm went off and Beast Boy opened up the door to his garage, looking in to find Cyborg. Beast Boy just nodded before moving to the side for Cyborg to run by before running behind him to catch up. Looks like today was the day.

KENDALL'S POV

I crashed through the window of the warehouse. Subtlety was my least concern during this heist. I was hoping to attract the attention of the Titans. I looked around before a guard came around the corner, gun raised. "STOP!" He yelled. I just smirked before walking towards him coolly. "Stop or I will shoot!" He continued. I didn't stop. He fired a bullet and it just banged against my now metal body as I kept strolling to him. When I finally reached him, my fist made contact with the side of his head and he crumbled to the ground unconscious.

I continued walking towards the room with the Xenothium. I smashed through the door and ducked down to get into the passage I had made for myself. I looked up to see the red haired girl in the air with the chick that always wore a blue hood. The masked kid and the green guy were standing under them, ready to attack. I just chuckled. "Awe, the gang's not all here…Where's your big bad machine at?" I snorted, half sarcastic, half genuinely curious as to where Cyborg was.

The masked kid just gave a half smile before answering. "He's around here somewhere."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well what the he-" *THUD* I was cut short with a crack to the head.

I remember hitting the floor pretty hard and my eyes starting to shut slowly before seeing the team heading towards me

_Hours later…_

"Ngh…" I let out a pained groan as my eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the dimly lit room. I looked around, where on earth was I? I went to sit up but felt a slight tug on my wrists. "What the hell?!" I shouted, tugging harshly at the restraints on my hands and feet. I started kicking, punching, changing to metal, anything to get out of these. Absolutely nothing would work. "Don't bother, I made those from scratch so you couldn't get free Kendall." Some voice said towards the corner of the room. I looked up from my struggle to see Cyborg standing there. "Let me go!" I shouted. "Where the hell am I?!" I kicked again. "You're home Kendall." He answered calmly.

"This is NOT my home! I've never even been here before! Now let. Me. GO!" I yelled before Cyborg was quickly in my face. He was practically sitting on me he was so close. My breath caught in my throat. For once, I actually felt …_scared._

OVERALL POV

Cyborg was so close to Kendall his heart started racing. Only it was from frustration. "LISTEN TO ME KENDALL!" He shouted in her face. She was shocked, you could see it in her eyes. "Your name _is_ Kendall! Doctor Sinnis got one of his machines to come and take you away! Listen to me! Why would I make something like that up?!" Kendall said nothing, just kept staring at him. She flinched when he went to touch the metal prongs on her neck. "These _things_ are controlling you. They're seeping Xenothium into your blood and brain forcing you to work for him! _Please_ Kendall, I can help you, I can help you remember!" He was practically begging.

Kendall searched his eyes before closing hers and sighing. "…Fine… I still don't believe any of this shit, but if it'll get me out of here then I guess I've gotta roll with it." She mumbled.

Cyborg sighed with relief before pushing himself off of the bed and walking over to a table on the other side of the room. He picked up his tool and walked back over to Kendall. "Stay still." He said before taking her head in his hands gently and craning her neck to the side. He stuck his tool on the prong and it made a clicking noise before beginning to spin and popping out of her neck. He looked at her face and noticed her right eye was swirling from red back to its blue.

She winced when he gently took her head again to lean it to the other side. Again the tool clicked, spun, and popped the prong out of her neck. Cyborg craned her neck to look her the eyes before noticing that her left eye started swirling back into blue as well.

Kendall's eyes were finally back to normal and she slightly shook her head before looking up at Cyborg. "…Cyborg…?" She said, almost in a drowsy tone. Cyborg smiled slightly at her before being taken aback by her jumping on him in a tight embrace.

He noticed it sounded like she was sniffing. "Kendall? Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. He pried her arms from around his neck to look at her face. She was crying. "Hey… Kendall…. Hey, stop crying…please.." He soothed, wiping a thumb under her eye to rid the falling tears.

"So many…" She mumbled, sniffing again. Her eyes half lidded as she stared at the sheets between her and Cyborg.

"What…? So many what Kendall?" He asked, a little frantic. He was afraid he pulled the prongs out too fast and it was making her delusional. "Talk to me."

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes glazed over from crying. "I hurt so many of those guards Cyborg…. I think I even…. _Killed_ some of them!" She practically yelled, the last of the sentence leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She lazily wiped her nose with her forearm before looking at Cyborg again. "I became a monster. I fought so hard not to… I tried so…SO hard to not become that… that… _THING!"_

She sounded so disgusted with herself, it was killing Cyborg inside. "Kendall, look at me." He said a little sternly. She let out a sigh, catching her breath from the sob that escaped her lips. "What Sinnis did to you was horrible, and you had no control when you were stealing for him. Please, don't let this eat you up inside, it was beyond your control. You didn't do any of that of your own accord, okay?"

Kendall still looked unsure of his words. "We wouldn't have brought you back here and helped you today if we knew that you were truly a thief. You've gotta believe me." He practically begged.

She searched his eyes for what seemed like minutes before shutting hers and sighing, looking back up at him and nodding. "Okay…"

Cyborg couldn't help but smile before he pulled into a bear hug.

"Um…Cyborg…?" Kendall said, muffled into his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You're kind of hurting me." She let out a slight giggle before Cyborg heard her shoulder pop from his hug. He immediately released her before standing up off the bed. "I'm sorry!" He shouted, embarrassed.

Kendall full on laughed now. "It's fine! If I wasn't so sore it wouldn't have hurt, but I'm just achy all over." She said before sliding off the bed, not realizing she was only in a paper dressing like a hospital gown.

Cyborg's face turned red as he just stared at her. He didn't really know what to do in a situation like this, and Kendall hadn't seemed to notice that she was practically stark naked.

Kendall looked confused as to why Cyborg was turning red and staring at her before glancing down. She immediately shrieked and covered her chest and crotch with both hands (not that it did much good). "DON'T LOOK AT ME! GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" She shouted. Cyborg covered his eyes and turned around, sprinting for the door, fumbling for the door handle and bumping into the door frame on his way out.

Kendall noticed her face was flushed from embarrassment. She smoothed her hair back before letting out a sigh. Cyborg leaned on the now shut door and slumped down, sitting on the ground.

"Can you get Starfire to bring me my clothes?" Cyborg heard Kendall say through the muffling door. "Yeah sure." He said before pushing himself off the ground and starting to walk to the living room where everyone was waiting.

Kendall plopped back down onto the little cot. She heaved a deep sigh. Everything was so hard to take in right now. She smiled to herself though, knowing that she was home, in her _real_ home.

_***don't hate meeeeee ;_; I'm so sorry this took so long. My head gasket blew in my car so I've been busy on the hunt for a new car (which I got finally) so now no more distractions! It just felt like everything and anything went wrong these past two weeks. And of course, as always, reviews, comments, and critiques are always welcome! and thank y'all for your patience with me (:***_


	10. Chapter 9: Is This It?

OVERALL POV

_Weeks went by after Kendall's return. Things began to be normal to her again. She went out with Starfire every couple of days, and spent time with Cyborg, whom she knew she had begun to develop strong feelings for. The only thing that seemed to really bother Kendall was Cyborg's sudden overprotectiveness that he developed on her return. She practically wasn't even allowed out of the tower alone, and he insisted on accompanying her to the roof when she wanted to get some fresh air. Kendall's annoyance was beginning to grow with him._

KENDALL'S POV

I sighed as I was walking down the hallway to head to the roof for a breather, knowing Cyborg was in tow behind me. I stopped abruptly, and so did Cyborg. I turned on my heel quickly. "Cyborg, I can go on the roof by myself." I said, annoyed.

"No can do babe, I don't want to you to be taken again." He said sternly.

I couldn't hold my frustration in anymore. Cyborg had been following me everywhere and kept making sure someone was with me. "I'm not a defenseless child Cyborg, stop treating me like one!" I yelled. My patience was wearing thin with him!

Cyborg just crossed his arms. "Until we know for sure that Sinnis won't come after you, I want to make sure you're safe at all times."

"I _am_ safe, Cyborg! Jesus! I'm surprised you even let me use the damn bathroom by myself! What?! Are you gonna start following me in _there_ too!?" I stepped closer to him angrily.

I could tell Cyborg was getting frustrated with me. "Kendall, I want you protected."

I got so pissed I just couldn't control myself. "I get that! But give me some FUCKING privacy!" I stomped.

Cyborg's face twitched and he got a little angry, I could see it in his eyes. "So you can what? Get taken again? I can't let that happen!" He yelled.

"Cyborg you are _smothering_ me! I'm sick of it! I'm strong, I can take care of myself. Give me a break!" I shouted.

His eyes narrowed. "Strong? Take care of yourself? Kendall you disappear for five seconds by yourself on the roof last time and you were kidnapped by Sinnis! And do I need to bring up that you MURDERED innocent guards of warehouses for him?!"

I felt a pain in my chest. I stepped back a moment. "You swore you wouldn't talk about that…" I said, clearly hurt.

"Yeah well, it's true. You killed people. You were a murderer Kendall. Time to face that-" *SLAP*

My hand made contact with his cheek. It stung a bit from the slap. That last comment, I couldn't take. It crossed the line. I get that I hurt and killed people. But I wasn't me. And I admitted everything to Cyborg in the comfort that he would not hold that against me, but obviously I was wrong.

OVERALL POV

The sound of the slap echoed in the hallway. Cyborg's breath hitched in his throat.

The others heard the loud smack and came running, but stopped in their tracks when they saw Cyborg had been slapped.

Cyborg was stunned, he stood there for a long moment, with his cheek turned before he touched it gingerly and looked at Kendall. There were angry, hurt tears in her eyes.

Kendall turned again and started walking towards the end of the hall to go out the front door.

"Kendall, stop! It's dangerous out there for you!" Cyborg grunted in frustration.

Kendall stopped in her tracks and turned slowly to him, he stood up a little in anticipation for her to apologize and stay in the tower.

"….Why don't you go _fuck_ yourself Cyborg." She said coldly.

The team let out a shocked gasp before the front door opened and she flew quickly out of the Tower.

KENDALL'S POV

As I flew out of the Tower, I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand to dry some of my fallen tears. I was really hurt that Cyborg brought up my actions when I was under Sinnis's control. I confessed what I had done in the comfort of him, under the impression he wouldn't hold it against me. While I wasn't myself, I still remember everything vividly. The guilt I feel about it all is so heavy on my heart.

I felt my communicator buzzing and pulled it out to see Robin's face on the screen. "Yeah Robin? I said, trying not to sound like I was crying. I flew over to a rooftop to stop and talk to him for a moment. "Hey…. You alright?" He asked, obviously concerned.

I shrugged. "Okay as I'll ever be. I'm just pissed off with Cyborg. He had no right to make that comment." I said sadly.

"I know. It was wrong. But Kendall, he knows it too. He feels awful." He told me.

I looked at the communicator again. "He didn't seem to care when he said it."

"People make mistakes, and say things they don't mean. I wouldn't tell you that he regrets it if he didn't. Just talk to him okay?" Robin pleaded.

I thought for a moment and sighed reluctantly. "…Fine. Just tell him to meet me at the boardwalk on 45th Street." I said.

Robin nodded before the communicator went dark. I stuffed it back in my pocket before looking around and flying off again to head towards where I was meeting Cyborg to talk.

OVERALL POV

Cyborg's tires screeched as he pulled into the beach parking lot. He finally managed to fix the car with Kendall's help after she returned. He jumped out of the front seat and sprinted to where he'd be meeting Kendall. He looked around for her to find her standing on the beach, the water splashing over her knees as she stood looking out to the sea. He sighed with relief before walking over to her.

"Kendall?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kendall turned around and looked at Cyborg before turning back around to the sea. "Hey." She said, clearly still mad.

Cyborg scrunched his nose at her in a bit of frustration. He shouldn't have been surprised that she was still mad at him. "So on a scale of 1 to 10, exactly how mad are you?" He asked.

"I'd say like a 9.5." She said, crossing her arms in a huff. She really didn't feel like talking to him right now.

Cyborg sighed. "Kendall, look, I'm sorry. I really am. What I said… it was wrong, and completely out of line. You trusted me with that information and I blew it. I hope you know I really do regret saying it."

Kendall closed her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. She breathed in and turned around to face Cyborg. "What you said really hurt Cyborg… I hope you really do know that. And right now, I just don't know what to do about it. I don't know if I can trust you now. You told me you wouldn't hold it against me and it felt like you did just that back at the tower."

Cyborg was about to say something when Kendall's communicator buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and Robin was on the screen. There was a lot of commotion going on in the background. "KENDALL! WE NEED YOU AND CYBORG BACK TO THE TOWER NOW! SINNIS IS-" There was a loud crash before the screen went to snow. Kendall's face shot up to Cyborg's before she stuffed the communicator back in her pocket.

"We need to go, now!" She yelled. Cyborg started running back to his car, when he noticed Kendall was flying. "No, Kendall! You need to ride with me! What if Sinnis-" Kendall stopped midflight and shot him a look that instantly shut him up. "…I'll meet you at the Tower." He said at a loss, shutting the door and switching the car into gear, speeding off to the Tower. Kendall flew into the air, a silver form shooting across the sky.

KENDALL'S POV

I crashed through the front door and shifted back to my skin. "Robin?! Starfire?!" I yelled. No answer. "Raven?! Beast Boy?!" Still nothing. My heart dropped. I looked around to see there was clearly a struggle. The power was flickering and before I knew it I took a kick to the face from a steel toed boot.

I crumbled to the ground, in my daze I glanced up and did a double take. Did Robin seriously just kick me in the face?! I stood up quickly, the room spinning in the process. "What the _hell_ was that for Robin?!" I yelled. He just stood staring at me. Next thing I know a green tiger charged me, knocking me back off my feet.

What the hell is going on?! I blocked Beast Boy's feverish attempts to bite my face with my forearm. "What the fuck are you guys doing?!" I shouted. I finally managed to shift to metal and knee Beast Boy. He shoved him off and stood back up, still metal though.

Then I noticed Starfire float down, her hands glowing as well as her eyes, the same with Raven, only her dark magic was holding a rather large… wait… was that the kitchen sink?

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, almost a plea in my question.

That was when I heard the slight chuckle that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It was Sinnis.

"Do you like what I've done to your friends 231?" He asked, stepping out of the shadows. He touched Robin's neck, and that was when I noticed they all had metal prongs sticking out of the sides of their necks. _No…._

My eyes darted around frantically. "No, no guys! Please! You know it's me!" I shifted back into my skin. "It's Kendall! Don't let Sinnis control you!" I was begging.

Beast Boy frowned for a moment before shaking his head and getting the stern look back on his face.

Sinnis laughed horribly. "Oh 231…. Do you really think that the 'power of friendship' is going to stop me?" He stepped forward before kicking me in the stomach too quickly to where I couldn't react. I slumped to the floor. He looked down at me as I held my torso. "I think they'll make lovely additions to the team back at the lab with you… don't you?" He asked menacingly. I glared at him.

"What? Isn't that what you wanted? To be with your friends? I'm just giving you what you want my dear." He chuckled. Anger surged in my blood, but before I could jump up and knock him in the jaw, he was blasted with a bright neon blue light that shot him across the room. I looked to where the blast came from and Cyborg was standing there, his arm formed into his blaster. "Don't you touch her." He said, his voice sent shivers down my spine. It was so uncharacteristic of him. It was actually scary.

Sinnis slumped off the wall, composing himself and brushing off the piece of rubble that was sitting on his shoulder from hitting the wall. He started laughing. "What will you do boy? Your friends are under _my_ control." He said, pulling out a remote and pressing the button. Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire's eyes all flashed red, then they attacked.

I dodged one of Starfire's starbolts. "Cyborg! We have to get your device to pull out their prongs!" I yelled. Cyborg blasted Beast Boy back, then looked at me and nodded. "It's in the room that we kept you in, on the bed!" He shouted back. I nodded, and took off like a silver bullet through the hallway. Starfire must've seen where I was headed, because she wasn't too far behind me, sending starbolts whizzing past my head. They didn't really do much to me though, since I was metal. I just kept flying and busted through the door without blinking. I flew quickly to the bed, grabbed the tool and spun around just in enough time to hit Starfire with my metal fist. "Sorry Star." I said as she hit the ground unconscious. I knelt down and quickly twisted out her prongs and propped her up onto the bed, so she'd at least wake up remotely comfortable from my hit.

I took off to the living room where everyone was still fighting. I flew past Cyborg as he sent a blast and knocked Beast Boy off his feet, sending him into his human form. I put him in a tight headlock and undid his prongs as well, letting him slump to the ground. No time to see if he was conscious or not.

Next I kicked Robin in the back of the head and undid his prongs. I stood up and looked at Cyborg with a smile. Then, I felt the worse surge of electricity I've ever known. My body collapsed as I started convulsing. Sinnis was standing next to me now. Cyborg went to charge him, but Sinnis held up his hand. "I wouldn't interfere if you want your friend here to survive this shock, boy." He warned. Cyborg reluctantly stepped back.

Raven was floating next to Sinnis, her eyes glowing black as she held a much larger object now in her dark grip. It was floating above me. My heart sunk. Was I really about to be crushed by my friend? Was this how it was going to end? I was still convulsing slightly as the electricity still ran through me.

Sinnis laughed. "You really are pathetic 231. You had so much promise." He mocked.

Cyborg got too angry to just stand by any longer. He went to run towards Sinnis, but Raven busted the floor through and dark pipes surround him, so he couldn't get any closer. Sinnis turned off the shocker that was coursing through my body still. I looked at him, shaking. "Wondering how I did that without my machine in your neck, hm?" It was like he read my mind, I did want to know how! "Well see, knowing your… rambunctious nature, I couldn't just rely on one control, see. So I took precautions," He clicked the button again, only nothing happened. "Go ahead," He urged. "Try to change."

I looked up at him, and tried to shift to metal- nothing- still skin. _What the hell?!_ I tried again, still nothing. I looked back at him again in anger.

"Oh, now don't pout 231. It's unbecoming." He stepped forward and placed his boot on the side of my face and put his weight on it. I winced, unable to shift.

"Get off of her you piece of shit!" Cyborg yelled, still unable to move beneath the pipes. I looked around to see if the others were conscious, of course they weren't. Great. Just great.

He kept pressing that damned boot down even harder on my face. _Ow…_

"Seeing as I've taken a bit of interest in your friends, there's really no use for you now 231…" He said, looking at Raven. "Finish her." Raven simply nodded before lifting the large object above me. I just stared, unable to move from the paralyzing electricity. I shut my eyes tightly, this really was it, this was how it was going to end.

_*** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *gasp* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ! I finally finished this chapter! Oooooohhhhh and it's a CLIFF HANGER?! Man I'm on a roll! (: Very excited about how I'm ending this story right now. The next chapter is going to be the finish most likely, an epilogue possibly following. We'll see how the creative juices flow. 'Til then, please enjoy and as always leave feedback. I love to hear critique from you guys! 3***_


	11. Chapter 10: This Isn't Over

OVERALL POV

Cyborg's heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Sinnis standing by, Raven lifting the object higher and higher above Kendall.

Kendall propped herself up on her elbows, trying to inch away. She scooted back, but winced with every move. Raven just moved the object with her as she scooted further. Kendall just looked up and just sighed; she knew there was really no way of getting out of this.

She sighed, shutting her eyes in the process. _I guess it's just time to accept this._ She thought to herself.

Sinnis waved his hand for Raven to drop the object, but before Raven could she was knocked back to the ground by Cyborg. He managed to get free! The object hit the floor with a loud thud next to Kendall.

Cyborg held Raven down before twisting out her prongs on her neck. He then turned his attention to Sinnis, who was backing up towards the window. "Stop right there!" Cyborg yelled, his blaster at the ready. Sinnis just smiled, starting to laugh before the window behind him shattered and he jumped back out of the window.

"This isn't over, boy!" He yelled as he lept. Cyborg looked down to see no sign of him, but he then turned his attention toward Kendall. He started walking towards her, when he noticed a pool of blood next to her. "Kendall?!" He jogged the rest of the way and knelt down to her.

She was in a daze, shaking. "Cyborg… my leg hurts…" She said looking at him.

Cyborg looked down and lost all the color in his face. _Shit_. "Kendall, stay with me okay? I need to get the others awake to help me." He jumped up quickly and woke up Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin. Starfire was in the other room and he had no time to get her.

He mumbled something to them and all their eyes widened.

KENDALL'S POV

I watched everyone with half lidded eyes. It was so hard to stay awake, but I was managing. Cyborg was suddenly at my side again and so was Robin. Raven lifted the object again and tossed it to the side.

"Oh God." Robin said, glancing down at my leg.

"What?" I tried propping myself up to look, but Cyborg pulled my head back and covered my eyes. "No, no don't look Kendall." He said, trying to soothe me. I was starting to panic now. I swatted his hand away abruptly, sitting up before anyone could protest.

I looked down to see a bloody, mangled mess. "My… my leg…." I stammered. Was there even a leg left in this mess? I could feel my body start to shake again as shock and loss of blood began taking its toll on my body.

I started hyperventilating. The room was spinning, my leg, what was I going to do? My ears started ringing as my head smacked back onto the ground in a daze. Cyborg's muffled voice was all I remember hearing before I lost consciousness.

_A day later…_

"Uf… my head…" I groaned. I woke up in the damn hospital bed again. I winced sitting up, feeling the bed sheets tug against my still tender skin. _What happened…?_ I thought to myself. I was trying to recollect what had happened yesterday. Clearly a day went by because I noticed the date had changed on the monitor.

I stiffened, and weakly motioned towards the edge of the bed in my dazed state. I stepped off the bed and immediately fell to the floor. "What the hell?" I mumbled, shaking my head gently. I tried to stand up again, but just fell once more. I finally looked down to see what my problem was, and that was when I noticed it… My left leg was gone from mid-thigh down.

I gasped before letting out a blood curdling shriek. Moments later Cyborg busted through the door, looking at the bed, then realized I had fallen from the bed. "Oh Kendall…" He said, so upset to see me in this state.

He walked over to where I had fallen and helped me back onto the bed.

"Cyborg… what happened to my leg…?" I asked in a pained voice.

Cyborg sighed, looking down at my leg, trying to figure out how to tell me I guess. "What all do you remember?" He asked.

I looked down at my leg as well, trying to remember what happened. "I remember Raven holding something over me… and my leg hurting…" I said, touching where the rest of my leg would've been.

"Well, I knocked Raven down to unscrew Sinnis's machine out of her neck, and when I hit her, she lost the grip on the object, so it fell on your leg. You actually saw your leg when it happened, but you had passed out." He looked at me again.

I didn't really know what to say, this was a lot to take in right now. I started crying. Cyborg jumped at my sudden sobbing before pulling me into his arms. "What am I going to do now Cyborg? I'm useless to this team now… I can't fight without a leg!" I choked.

Cyborg pulled back on his embrace before wiping my face. "Well… that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I want to show you something." He stood up abruptly, almost in an excited motion. "Wait there." He said before walking towards the door.

"Oh yes, because there's so many places I can go right now." I said sarcastically. Cyborg just rolled his eyes before reaching behind the door frame and pulling out a cloaked object.

He walked over to the bed again with it, setting it down next to me and stepping back eagerly. "Go ahead, open it."

I eyed him suspiciously. "We're seriously doing presents, _now_?!" I asked, holding the object up in my hands. It was heavy.

Cyborg sighed heavily. "Just open the damn thing Kendall."

I stared at him for a moment, then sighed and started pulling at the cloak off the object. My eyes widened, I let go of the cloak, letting it fall to the floor. Was this… a leg?

I stared at it, confused. Cyborg couldn't help but laugh before coming closer and taking the bionic leg from me. "I stayed up all night to make this once we got you situated in here. Sorry that it looks so much like my mechanics, but you know how everything I build is pretty much blue and white." He chuckled again.

"Give me your leg Kendall." He said, gesturing to my left thigh. I awkwardly lifted it up, noticing how much lighter it was without… well, ya know, the leg. He pulled out a lever on the mechanical leg, it letting out a claw like thing. I looked at Cyborg, horrified. "That has to go in _this_?!" I asked, wiggling around my nub.

Cyborg rolled his eyes before holding the leg and my nub in his hands. "Hold still, and bite down on your pillow." He said. Trusting him, I obliged. I picked up my pillow and bit down firmly, looking away in anticipation.

Cyborg hesitated for a second to make sure I was prepared. I was ready as I'd ever be I guess. "Just do it." I said through my gritted teeth.

"On the count of three, okay?" I could feel him lift up my nub. "One… two… THREE." He shoved the claw into my thigh and I screamed through the pillow. I could feel the claw sink into my nub, then setting.

I sat for a moment, feeling the ache in my thigh. Cyborg laughed. "You can look now Kendall."

I hesitated, but then slowly turned my head to see my bionic leg firmly in place. It was actually kind of cool looking. "Can I move it yet?" I asked, just wanting to make sure before I screwed something up.

"I would wait a few minutes, but I'll stay here with you until then." He looked at the clock on his screen in his forearm. "I'd give it about five minutes, just to be sure. Do you have any questions?" Cyborg asked.

"Will it shift metal with me?" I asked quickly, no hesitation needed. Cyborg seemed a little shock at my speed of interrogation.

He nodded. "That's why I had to have it sink into your thigh. Those 'claws' you called them have little fibers on them that sink into your blood vessels to merge with your ability to shift." I was really surprised with how much thought he really put into this for me.

"Cyborg…thank you. Words can't describe how much I appreciate this." I said, almost amazed.

He just shrugged. "It was no problem; it actually wasn't as difficult as you think. It's all about the mechanics." He began trailing off on a scientific rant. I just eyeballed him, raising an eyebrow. He stopped mid-sentence when he realized I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

He laughed. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. I'm such a tech head it's crazy. Especially when it co-" I cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. "You talk too much Cyborg." I said, my cheeks a little pink from embarrassment. I noticed his were too. "Sorry, I know that was pretty spontaneous." I giggled.

He just smiled and scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "It's okay."

"Oh, and I figured out why Sinnis had you stealing the Xenothium. That is, if you want to know."

I thought for a moment, deep in thought, but then nodded. "I'm rather curious because that's all he ever had me steal." I said. Cyborg nodded. "Well, we found high traces of it in your blood, but the way he did it, he made it so that it molded with another chemical to go straight to your brain and remove your memories and gain control of you, including shocking you."

I got quiet. Of course… I shouldn't have really expected different. And it explained why I always felt a little hole on the back of my neck that never seemed to heal even when I shifted when Sinnis had me under his control. "I see…"

Cyborg searched for words, but then he looked at his clock. "It's been about five minutes; you can go ahead and test out your leg now if you want."

I looked at my new leg in thought before nodding. I sat up on the bed, sliding off gently. Everything felt like it was slow motion. My bare foot hit the floor first, then my bionic one. It tapped the floor with a small 'clink.'

Now came the real test: I put all of my weight on the new leg. No pain and I was balanced. I stared down at my bionic leg, watching the blue lights seemed to cascade with more intensity the more weight was put down on it. Now came the real test, the shift. I hesitated a moment, then concentrated on becoming metal. My body took a little longer, it was still weak from the shock of yesterday, but sure enough my whole body shifted, including my new leg.

I looked down in awe, staring at my metal reflecting the lights in the ceiling that seemed to dance over my metal. I smiled, before full on laughing. I shot into the air and spun, hugging myself happily. I shut my eyes, taking in the fact that I was not weak, and I could still fight alongside the Titans. Not to mention, a part of Cyborg was with me always now. I stayed, floating in mid-air, just to make sure.

OVERALL POV

Cyborg watched Kendall's reaction closely, smiling. He stared as she hugged herself in the air, floating. It was almost like she was in a trance. She must've been in pretty deep thought. She was still metal as she floated, then her attention turned to Cyborg. They made eye contact. Well, as much as her metal eyes seemed to be "eye contact."

She suddenly shifted back to her skin, slamming into Cyborg, knocking him off the hospital bed in surprise. They both hit the floor with a thump. Kendall laughed before sitting back a bit to look Cyborg in the face. Cyborg looked at her, clearly surprised and confused.

"You're not very good at making moves, are you?" She said with a smile.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "What are you talki-" His words were cut off with Kendall's lips against his.

Whoa, now Cyborg was really surprised. But quickly enough, his instincts kicked him and they began deepening the kiss.

"HEY HEY HEYYY!" Cyborg and Kendall's eyes shot open to the sound of Beast Boy through the door. Of course… leave it to Beast Boy to ruin the moment. He abruptly opened the door, smiling from ear to ear. The others were piled up behind him and they all walked into the room. Kendall and Cyborg were still sitting on the floor, staring at them.

The rest of the Team's eyebrows all rose simultaneously. "We weren't doing anything!" Cyborg stuttered in a rushed voice, clearly embarrassed.

"Uh-huh, sure you weren't." Robin teased. Starfire eyed Robin. "What is wrong if they were doing 'the smooch'?" She huffed. Robin's breath hitched. "Star I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing!" He stammered. "Well, you never kiss me, so it must be negative!" She turned her back.

Kendall just laughed before flying over to Starfire. "No worries Star, Robin's just a dumb guy, like the rest of them!" Starfire and Kendall both started laughing and flying out of the room, Beast Boy and Robin both chasing after them defending their manhood.

Raven and Cyborg were left standing together in the room. "You know Cyborg, you're going to have to tell her that Sinnis's body wasn't found…" She said, looking at him.

Cyborg continued to stare ahead. "I just want her to have a little while to be Kendall. No Sinnis, no drama, no machines trying to take her." He shut his eyes for a moment before walking out of the room, leaving Raven.

Raven watched him leave the room, and sighing, followed him out, knowing in the pit of her stomach that Sinnis would be returning to get back at the Titans.

***END***

_***woohoo! Finally, the ending! I hope you all enjoyed reading this. And I feel like this will be asked... so I'm just going to answer it now, yes, I am making a sequel to this story. So look out for it! BUT! I am starting another fanfiction on other characters. I think I'm going to take a whack at a Hey Arnold! Fanfic. We'll see how it works out. And I'm hoping this is like no other Hey Arnold! Fanfic, because I'm putting a twist in it (: please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the ending! If you're interested in me writing an epilogue while the sequel is on hiatus, I just might do that. just let me know (: thanks everyone who's been reading!***_


End file.
